This invention generally relates to collapsible tanks and more particularly to a large storage tank of the type comprised of a rubberized fabric material which when filled may be transported via large truck or rail carrier to a remote location and when emptied may be rolled and/or folded into a compact size for return and refilling.
The invention provides a simplified and improved construction for a large volume, collapsible storage tank wherein a square-woven fabric is impregnated with a suitable elastomer and wide widths and long lengths of the rubberized fabric are utilized in the fabrication of a double envelope configuration for the tank body. The double envelope type construction and the resultant orientation of the fabric yarns provides a flexible tank structure capable of holding very large volumes of liquid and/or other type of materials and allows the application of an improved and lighter weight closure means while providing adequate access into the tank body by personnel for cleaning and servicing of the tank.